


My Mind Palace

by SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels (Maria2000)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnet Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria2000/pseuds/SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most respected in this space, confidentiality.<br/>In this pace, there is no formality.<br/>It’s my virtual reality.<br/>It has a special vitality.</p>
<p>But, In reality,<br/>it is<br/>my mind palace.</p>
<p>A poem about my mind palace in Shakespearean Sonnet Form</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind Palace

 

* * *

 

The world’s orbit slows, now a slight whirl,

the blare of the world now sings softly as a murmured lull.

Facts lay down in front of me, unfurled.

Pieces connect like a puzzle inside my skull.

 

Climbing the stairwell, lost in thought.

Brushing fingers along the spines of facts and memories.

So many ideas, is this the one?  In the dark, I take a shot.

This is not the one; I test another, there are a lot

 

Another room, another staircase.

More ideas, more pieces to the puzzle,

the puzzle of my life in my imaginary place.

 

Most respected in this space, confidentiality.

In this pace, there is no formality.

It’s my virtual reality.

It has a special vitality.

 

But, In reality,

it is

My Mind Palace. 


End file.
